Perséfone Jackson: la bijuu griega
by goldhellfire
Summary: Traicionado por aquellos que amaba Percy Jackson ha sido "desterrado" al Taratáro sin saber lo que esto provocaría. 5 años mas tarde, Caos avisa al consejo sobre una guerra inminente entre ellos y una poderoza alianza de enemigos. Tiempo después, un aliado misterioso envía refuerzos al Olimpo, ¿Quién esa belleza sobrenatural? Pertemis.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Hola a todos, soy goldhellfire, algunos tal vez me conozcan por dar algún review, ojo soy nuevo en fanfiction, al menos subiendo historias ya que este va a ser mi primer fic, este no va a ser un Pertemis normal, y mucho menos un crossover como este donde se combina hasta cierto punto el mundo de Naruto, Percy y el vengador Thor (y solo él), la idea la saque del concepto donde ¿qué pasaría? si Percy se vuelve el guardián de las Cazadoras de Artemisa, pero en este fic ni va a pasar eso ni Naruto o sus amigos van a aparecer (al menos esa es la idea mua jajajajaaja), pero si quieren saber cómo es esto hagan lo que todos vinimos a hacer….**

 **LEAN EL FICCCCC**

(jajaja): pensamientos en el pasado

"jajaja": ideas o pensamientos en el acto.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, Thor y Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Stan Lee y Rick Riordan**

 **Capítulo 1: Pasado Tormentoso**

Oscuridad, eso es todo lo que puedo ver y sentir en este momento, pero eso no me preocupa o me sorprende.

Ira, un sentimiento que empecé a sentir desde hace un buen tiempo, al menos desde que **ellos** me abandonaron y decidieron creerle a otra persona que no conocían, que no estuvo para ellos en sus peores momentos y que solo habían conocido desde hace muy poco tiempo, en vez de a **mí, su amigo, compañero, su hermano,** no me creyeron.

Disgusto, porque solamente siguieron a alguien de forma ciega sin tomar en cuenta mi amistad con ellos, mi lealtad incondicional hacia los mismos, mis actos heroicos en favor de ellos, nada.

¿Pero quién soy yo?, soy Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón, héroe del Olimpo y perdición de Cronos y Gaia.

Y en estos momentos no sé dónde estoy, lo único que sé es que al menos puedo recordar como llegue a esto:

Flashback (Percy POv)

Han pasado más de 10 meses desde que se cumplió la profecía de los 7 y derrotamos a Gaia y las cosas no podrían estar mejor, no ha habido ataques de monstruos, no hay más profecías que predigan el fin del mundo, no hay guerra civil entre dioses, hay paz y amistad entre griegos y romanos y lo mejor, para mí al menos, es que conseguí tener una relación estable con Anabeth, sip como dije las cosas no podrían estar mejor, (pero no contaba con que ese día fuera mi perdición).

Era un viernes de junio, un día de verano perfecto, no había ataques de monstruos, estaba disfrutando el día con mis amigos y mi novia, comíamos helado, jugábamos voleibol de playa (que por cierto no entiendo ¿cómo es que estábamos perdiendo si…? Oh espera es porque los demás están babeando por los bikinis que traen puestos Clarisse, Katie, Piper, Juniper y…. ahh ahh Anabeth) en general era un día relajado y tranquilo en el Campamento Mestizo.

Eso al menos hasta que alguien dio la alarma de que había un semidiós en problemas en la colina donde estaba el pino de Thalia, entonces salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude para llegar y ayudarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Llegue en unos 10 minutos después de que dieran el aviso (gracias a los dioses por toda la **práctica** que he tenido con los años) y ahí lo vi, el semidiós en problemas(el malnacido que comenzó todo), era un chico de unos 16 años, pelirrojo, delgado, alto medía como 1.80 a lo mucho, ojos verde esmeralda que daban la impresión de que podrían brillar en la oscuridad, era de tez pálida, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unos tenis blancos, una chaqueta roja un poco dañada y una camisa amarilla.

Se veía que ya tenía tiempo que huía, si las ojeras y su expresión de pánico eran síntomas de **monstruitis,** lo perseguían 5 dracaenae (mujeres serpiente) todas con armadura de bronce de cintura para arriba y como armas tridentes de gladiador, todas tras él, el chico siguió corriendo hasta que tropezó con una piedra y las dracaenae lo acorralaron en un círculo.

Entonces la dracaenae que estaba atrás del chico habló:

-Al fin te tenemosss sssemidiósss- dijo la dracaenae con un tono de triunfo, para después alzar su tridente para dar el golpe de gracia, fue en ese momento que dije "ahora o lo matarán" y me arrojé contra ellas con _Anaklusmos_ en la mano, entonces atravesé a la primera dracaenae, que estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia **(primera pelea espero que les guste, a propósito esta dracaenae está enfrente de Percy en sí están rodeando al chico como si estuvieran en un pentragrama si mata a la de enfrente le queda una a la izquierda, otra a la derecha y dos más al frente ¿capichi? Ok)** a la altura del ombligo y esta explotó en polvo dorado, entonces aprovechando la confusión le di un golpe con la cara de la hoja en la cabeza a la dracaenae de la derecha noqueándola, luego a la de la izquierda le di un corte en diagonal atravesándola desde el hombro izquierdo hasta antes de donde empezaba su pierna izquierda, y mientras ella explotaba en polvo yo dirigí mi atención a las otras 2 que tenía enfrente de mí, una de ellas me miró y de seguro me reconoció porque en cuanto me vio puso cara de pánico, tiro las armas y salió arrastrándose lo más rápido que podía de ahí, ahh y gritando como si hubiera visto un fantasma (sería muy chistoso sino fuera porque estoy peleando para salvarle la vida a alguien).

Entonces me giré para ver a la última y me lancé contra ella con una estocada que paró con la punta izquierda de su tridente, entonces retrocedí sacando mi espada y luego hice una finta fingiendo que le iba a dar un corte en diagonal hacia la derecha que ella intentó bloquear, pero antes de conectar yo di un giro y le di un corte que la atravesó desde la parte alta de su espalda en la derecha, hasta antes de terminar su espalda baja en la izquierda haciéndola estallar también, al final solo me acerque a la que estaba inconsciente y la atravesé en el estómago mandándola al Tártaro de una vez.

Entonces vi al chico y le ofrecí la mano con una sonrisa gentil, el aceptó de buena manera y lo ayudé a ponerse de pie entonces me dijo:

Gracias, pero ¿Quién eres? -me preguntó con un poco de miedo.

Me llamo Percy, pero estás bien no te hicieron daño ¿verdad? -le pregunté. preocupado por si estaba herido.

No tranquilo, me salvaste antes de que pudieran hacerme algo, por cierto, soy Liroye soy de Michigan- me dijo un poco más relajado.

Soy de Nueva York por cierto sabes por qué estás aquí- le pregunté.

Sí se supone que soy un semidiós, pero no sé quién es mi padre- me dijo un poco "normal".

¿Cómo te enteraste? - le pregunté ya que no es normal que los mestizos reaccionen así.

Mi padre o madre me envió un mensaje en un sueño diciéndome que viniera aquí para estar seguro de los monstruos ya que ellos me perseguirían- me dijo Liroye.

Ok, creo que será mejor que vayamos al Campamento una vez ahí te reconocerán y sabremos quién es tu padre/madre divino- le dije y con eso nos pusimos en marcha hacia la colina del pino de Thalia…

Unos 5 minutos después llegamos y nos encontramos con un grupo de campistas, mis amigos, Anabeth y Quirón todos con armas en mano para ir ayudarnos a pelear contra los monstruos que venían a por Liroye, en eso se acerca corriendo Anabeth para abrazarme y me dice:

¡Percy!, ahh gracias a los dioses que estás- me dijo ella, pero en eso se le quita y luego viene la **"ira femenina"** , ¡ZAAS!

¡Ouch!, ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!- le pregunte, mientras me sobaba la cabeza

¡¿PORQUÉ CREES QUE FUE? SESOS DE ALGA¡, ¡vas y te arriesgas, así como si nada sin ayuda, sin equipo suficiente, podrías haber muerto! – me gritó enojada mi novia.

Ok tienes razón fue algo imprudente pero ya sabes que así soy, yo no dejaría que alguien saliera lastimado si pudiera evitarlo- le dije.

Solo prométeme que tendrás más cuidado ¿sí? - me pregunto ella

Si, tendré más cuidado – le digo y le doy un beso en la frente.

Bueno si Percy y Anabeth ya terminaron de besarse y estar con su telenovela, creo que aquí a todos nos gustaría saber ¿quién es él? – preguntó Clarisse señalando a Liroye.

Me llamó Liroye, mucho gusto ehhh…- empezó el.

Clarisse, Clarisse la Rue- contestó ella

Bueno ya habrá tiempo para presentaciones, pero antes Liroye sabes ¿quién es tu madre o padre divin ? -preguntó Quirón.

Eso está por determinar Quirón, él no sabe quién es solo supo que debía de llegar aquí por un sueño de su madre/padre divin . – le dije

Ohh, bueno no debería de tardar ya que casi siempre… - y antes de que Quirón pudiera terminar apareció.

En la cabeza de Liroye apareció un holograma con un par de antorchas cruzadas encima de su cabeza, fue en ese momento que todos supimos di quién era hijo, entonces todos nos arrodillamos y Quirón habló:

¡Salve Liroye ¡hijo de Hécate, Diosa de la Magia, la Hechicería, la Nigromancia, de las Encrucijadas, el Conocimiento Trivial y de la Niebla. – después de haber dicho eso Quirón se retiró junto con Liroye para mostrarle su cabaña y el Campamento.

 _2 semanas después:_

Esto es un infierno, hasta la fecha casi todo el campamento me odia, la mayoría de los campistas se volvieron contra mí de un momento al otro porque alguien empezó a filtrar rumores de que yo no pelee casi nada en la guerra contra los titanes, pero ellos no me importan los que me importan son mis amigos, ellos y Anabeth me han abandonado, alguien me inculpo atacándolos uno tras otro para separarlos y distanciarlos de mí, incluso atacaron a Nico y a Thalia haciendo que ellos se enojaran conmigo tanto que terminaron sus lazos de amistad entre nosotros y Anabeth fue la peor de todos, ella me traicionó, ella estaba viendo en secreto a ¡LIROYE!, fue justo en ese momento que supe también que él fue quien me separó de mis amigos, y esparció los rumores, pero nada podía hacer ellos no me escucharían y Anabeth ella junto con los demás han destrozado mi corazón.

Hoy me han llamado al Olimpo, espero que no sean malas noticias (no puedo creer que acertado estaba), justamente acababa de llegar a las puertas dobles cuando de repente sentí un golpe en la cabeza y mi mundo se hizo negro.

 _15 minutos después:_

Desperté con el sonido de unos gritos cerca de mí, no sabía que estaba pasando, lo veía todo borroso, entonces se aclaró mi visión y veo que estoy enfrente del consejo de los dioses, los 14 dioses del consejo (Hestia y Hades fueron agregados como petición de Percy al consejo después de la guerra con Gaia).

Entonces Zeus habló:

Veo que ya has despertado Perseus – me dice con un tono que me pone nervioso.

Entonces siento como está mi cuerpo y veo que estoy hincado de rodillas, con unas esposas de bronce en mis muñecas y unas cadenas me mantienen sujeto al piso, entonces pregunté un poco enojado:

¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Por qué estoy encadenado?!, ¡¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?!- pregunté muy enojado.

Tenemos pruebas de que puedes ser una amenaza para nosotros Perseus, eres demasiado poderoso para ser un semidiós, por ello hemos decidido hacer una votación y ver si deberíamos eliminarte o dejarte vivir- explicó Zeus con un tono sin emociones.

¡Pero ¿Por qué?¡, ¡Yo he demostrado mi lealtad al Olimpo incontables veces, lo he salvado muchas veces, he arriesgado la vida por ustedes no deberían hacer esto- les dije con ira, pánico y miedo!

¡Silencio, semidiós!, ahora ¿todos a favor de destruirlo? – preguntó Zeus

Entonces vi como las manos de Zeus, Hera, Hefesto, Deméter, Dionisio, Atenea, Ares, Artemisa (aunque algo dudosa), y sorprendentemente mi padre Poseidón.

-Vaya veo, que es mayoría, lo siento Perseus pero el consejo ha hablado tu sentencia es ir al Tártaro por el resto de la eternidad, una pena me temo- me dijo Zeus.

Los que no votaron a favor de eso (Hades, Apolo, Hermes, Hestia, Afrodita) solo me dieron una mirada de disculpa, yo la acepté con una de tristeza y luego al ver a mi padre solo pregunté:

¿Por qué padre porqué haces esto? -le pregunté a Poseidón, suplicándole que me dijera.

Lo siento Perseus pero mi hermano tiene razón, lo siento – me dijo entre triste y apenado.

Muy bien llego tu momento, hasta nunca Perseus Jackson- dijo Zeus y con eso se materializó su rayo maestro el cual se cargó con electricidad y me lanzó electrocutándome hasta morir.

¡AHHHHHHH! – grité de dolor mientras sentí como moría y me desvanecía para caer hacia el foso del Tártaro de la misma manera que una vez salté para ir y salvar a Anabeth de morir en el foso.

(3era persona POV)

Mientras eso sucedía en un rincón en las sombras donde solo se observa la silueta de unos ojos verde esmeralda una persona solo se ríe de forma silenciosa.

Jajaja, ahh, paso 1 completado, hasta nunca Percy Jackson- dice la figura misteriosa mientras se desvanece en sombras.

 _1 minuto antes de que Percy se desvanezca:_

Una silueta cubierta en sombras de la cual no se nota ningún rasgo solo que en sus ojos la esclera es negra y el iris de un amarillo pálido que parecía relucir en la oscuridad, está observando fijamente al héroe encadenado, entonces cuando Zeus se prepara para lanzar el rayo la figura se tensa, y justo cuando el rayo toca y el héroe grita la figura solo dice una sola cosa:

Ya es hora – entonces esa figura hace unos movimientos con las manos la deja en una posición donde deja sus manos juntas como si fuera a orar y mientras corre para alcanzar a Percy dice:

 **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu** – en cuanto llega con percy separa las manos y toca a Percy y en eso hay una explosión de luz, y los dos desaparecen.

Después del estallido de luz Zeus se voltea hacia Hades y le pregunta:

¿Llegó a la entrada hermano? – le pregunta con curiosidad a Hades

Si, ya ha empezado a caer – le dice Hades con un tono triste.

Fin del Flashback (Percy POv)

 _¿Dimensión desconocida?_

Y así fue como llegue aquí aunque oigo voces y mi visión se oscur..e..ce…ahh.

3era persona (POV)

-Descansa héroe necitas descansar, que tu viaje, apenas, comienza – dijo una mujer de cabello plateado, piel pálida, un kimono blanco con un estampado de flores doradas, unas curvas para morirse (ojo solo voy a describir con exactitud si hay lemon) y en la parte de atrás unos símbolos en dorado que se ven así:

生命の女神

Que se lee: Diosa de la vida…

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ….**

 **Y como ven hasta ahí quedó el primer capítulo, espero los reviews, comentarios, likes, todo hasta la próxima, espero no haber sido muy cruel con el cliffhanger pero bueno que más da, goldhellfire fuera, vere si subo el capítulo 2 para la próxima semana espero que esto les guste. BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos goldhellfire de nuevo aquí en fanfiction, está vez traigo para ustedes el esperado capítulo 2 de este fic, espero que les guste, y no se tomen esto mal, ¿pero podrían poner algún review?, no es que me moleste, pero me da un poco de ansias porque he visto que algunos fics tienen algunos reviews y creo que al menos eso podría asegurarme que no estoy haciendo las cosas mal.**

 **Bueno sin más, que comience el Fic.**

 **Disclaimer: **Naruto, Thor y Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Stan Lee y Rick Riordan.****

 **Capítulo 2: Consecuencias y aviso de guerra.**

 **Hestia (POV)**

Cinco años, hmm han pasado cinco años desde ese fatídico día en el que mi hermano en su inmensa paranoia condenó al mejor héroe que pudo haber existido en todo el Olimpo. Sí, hablo de Percy Jackson, el 2 veces Salvador del Olimpo y hoy día el héroe que los dioses traicionaron públicamente y por las razones más estúpidas que se puedan encontrar, según mi hermano él se estaba volviendo muy poderoso, y si seguía así, se daría el momento en que él querría traicionarnos y nos derrocaría, por eso mi hermano lo traicionó, lo enjuició y de manera injusta, como a muchos otros héroes, lo desterró de la peor manera posible a los más oscuros rincones del Tártaro.

Pero ese es el menor de los problemas que se han presentado, ¿Por qué?, Se preguntarán, pues bueno fue una cosa tras otra, lo primero fue que los romanos se distanciaron de los griegos e incluso de nosotros los dioses días después de lo sucedido a Percy, quién según los pretores Jasón y Reyna (quiénes junto a los 7 y Nico fueron convertidos en semidioses inmortales por su participación y papel en la profecía, otra injusticia más para Percy) fue uno de los mejores legionarios y pretor (aunque por poco tiempo) al servicio de Roma y no merecía que lo enjuiciarán de esa manera y mucho menos exiliarlo al Tártaro después de lo que pasó en la guerra contra Gaia.

Pero éste no fue el final sino el comienzo de más problemas, el más urgente en estos momentos es la poca concentración de monstruos que las Cazadoras de Artemisa han estado encontrando en sus viajes alrededor del país, incluso Apolo no ha podido ver muchos monstruos desde el cielo, y eso es algo preocupante, Hades se encuentra nervioso porque el Tártaro se ha quedado "quieto" por así decirlo.

Inclusive ahora estamos en otra de las miles de juntas del consejo (en otras palabras, nos reunimos a escuchar las quejas y discusiones de un montón de inmortales que actúan más como niños que como adultos) y ahí van: Artemisa está peleando con Apolo y discutiendo quién es mayor que quién, que no se esté acercando a las cazadoras etc. Lo de siempre con ese par, Poseidón y Atenea en su infinita discusión de quién debió de haber sido el patrón de Atenas.

Hefesto, ahh, otra vez en su mundo con sus cosas de metal, incluso ahora está jugueteando con unas cuantas piezas de metal mientras está sentado en su trono, Démeter solo está admirando una espiga de trigo (maldición, ni siquiera puede olvidarse del cereal ni por un solo momento), Ares está afilando una de sus miles de espadas, Dionisio está dormido en su trono con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano (¿! Es eso baba¡?), Hera y Zeus discutiendo por uno de los romances de este último.

Hermes anda en el celular revisando mensajes, Afrodita está revisando su reflejo en un espejo (como siempre ahhh), Hades solo está en su trono viendo todo esto con una cara de aburrimiento, en eso cruzo con su mirada, gracias a esto él me regresa una que parece decir _ahí van otra vez_ , entonces observé a los otros dioses y solo pensé _Bueno ya estuvo._

Me levanté de mi trono y extendí la mano en dirección a la hoguera de la sala y con un solo gesto de ella encendí las llamas con tal fuerza que éstas se levantaron unos 20 m. Si la expresión de sus caras significaba algo, entonces creo que ya saben que no estoy de humor para escuchar otra de sus discusiones infantiles.

 **3era persona (POV)**

\- Bueno, ¿Podemos continuar con la junta ya? – preguntó Hestia con molestia.

\- Ehh… Si "cough", "cough" bueno ¿En qué estábamos? – preguntó Zeus avergonzado.

\- Estábamos a punto de tocar el punto de la actividad de los monstruos, cuando empezaron a actuar como niños – respondió Hades aburrido y molesto.

\- Ah sí, estábamos hablando de por qué la actividad de los monstruos ha bajado tanto en estos 5 años- dijo Zeus con orgullo (prácticamente se sintió cuando se le encendió el foco).

\- Bueno, ¿Has detectado algún movimiento en el inframundo, hermano? - preguntó Zeus.

\- No, no he sentido nada en el inframundo, y lo peor es que tampoco he podido sentir nada en el Tártaro y eso me preocupa- respondió Hades con preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo es posibles eso tío? Creí que podías ver todo lo que pasaba en tu reino, incluyendo el foso- preguntó Apolo con curiosidad.

\- Apolo, lo que pasa es que algo o alguien está interrumpiendo la visión de mi hermano, como si no quisiera que viéramos lo que ahí acontece- dijo Hestia seria y preocupada.

\- Exactamente, como dijo mi hermana Hestia, hay algo o alguien que me está impidiendo ver lo que pasa en el foso, sea lo que sea no me deja ver nada- replicó Hades seriamente.

\- ¿Crees que haya algún algo o algún motivo por el cual evite que sepamos lo que pasa en el foso? – preguntó Poseidón angustiado.

\- No, no es algo, más bien es alguien, y ese alguien no quiere que veamos lo que pasa ahí dentro- dijo Hades convencido.

\- Eso es preocupante, si algo está pasando ahí abajo el que no tengamos ni idea de lo que es, podría causar algo muy malo- dijo Hera muy seria.

\- Bueno está pasando algo malo, eso es verdad, pero ¿Por qué nos preocupamos por lo que está pasando en el Tártaro? – preguntó Hermes.

\- Hermes, esto es muy serio, más de lo que imaginas, si esto sigue así, entonces es muy seguro que algo malo va a pasar, tal vez es señal de que otra guerra se aproxima – dijo Atenea con mucha preocupación.

\- ¿Una guerra?, ¿Estás segura Atenea?, ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? – preguntó Hermes con incredulidad.

\- Piénsalo un poco Hermes, primero, han pasado 5 años y medio desde la última guerra, segundo, la actividad de los monstruos se redujo drásticamente y tercero, perdimos toda visibilidad de lo que pasa en el Tártaro, donde las peores amenazas están contenidas – respondió Atenea con calma.

\- **_Di immortales,_** si una guerra se aproxima entonces es probable que estemos en graves problemas – dijo Apolo con miedo.

\- ¿Pero en todo caso, no deberíamos de haber recibido una profecía? – preguntó Démeter.

\- No, no he recibido nada desde hace cinco años, es como si no fuera el tiempo o el momento – respondió Apolo con total seriedad.

\- Pero… - y en ese momento lo que fuera a decir Zeus quedó olvidado.

De repente la luz del salón empezó a disminuir y una presencia abrumadora cayó sobre los dioses (quieren una imagen mental, ok, si han visto Bleach entonces imagínense la escena donde el Capitán Kenpachi usa su presión espiritual antes de enfrentar a Ichigo así es como se ve esto).

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Rápido todos preparados ¡- gritó Atenea con miedo.

Dicho eso, los dioses se levantaron de sus tronos, sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en guardia, entonces en el medio del salón se abrió un vórtice oscuro en forma de hoyo negro. Este hoyo tenía unos 15 m de alto y un radio de 7 m. Pasados unos segundos de que este se abriera, empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de humo negro de ahí mismo.

\- ¿Pero qué es eso? – preguntó Hera.

\- ¿¡Quién se atreve a entrar así en el Olimpo!?, ¡muéstrate! – gritó Zeus con arrogancia.

Después de eso el humo empezó a arremolinarse y a formar una nube, en esta aparecieron dos óvalos rojos brillantes, parecidos a un par de ojos.

\- Hmm, ahora no tengo duda de porque he tenido que intervenir personalmente en esto – dijo la "nube".

\- ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué has venido? – preguntó Atenea.

\- ¿! Acaso buscas pelea¡?, ¿! Ehh¡?, ¿! ¿Es eso?¡ - gritó Ares con deseos de pelea.

\- No, no he venido a pelear con ustedes Olímpicos, he venido a avisarles de algo muy importante, y antes de que sigan queriendo provocarme déjenme decirles que no tienen la fuerza o el poder para vencerme, ni siquiera podrían tocarme – respondió la "nube".

\- ¿Entonces nos dirás tu nombre o qué? No tenemos todo el día – dijo Zeus con desdén.

\- Bien, me presentaré, pero primero me gustaría adoptar una forma más cómoda para esta situación- dijo la "nube".

Después de que dijera eso, la nube se empezó a expandir y moverse hasta formar una silueta de tipo humanoide. Pasados unos segundos, el humo que envolvía la figura empezó a moverse lentamente hasta que se solidificó, para ese momento, ante los dioses (quienes estaban atónitos y con los ojos como platos) estaba una figura alta, con una armadura completamente negra, grebas, peto, brazales, y un casco que poseía un penacho de igual color que aparte tenía cuernos de carnero y hombreras. En los brazales tenía unas cuchillas negras que parecían más unos picos, y de lo que se podía ver en la abertura del casco una piel negra como el vacío y unos rojos y brillantes ojos que irradiaban poder. (Quieren una mejor imagen, busquen el personaje Ares del juego Injustice Gods Among Us).

\- Soy Caos, primordial de la creación del universo, primera deidad, de hecho y padre de los panteones divinos de este mundo – exclamó Caos con poder y orgullo.

\- ¿¡Ca… Ca…. Caos¡?- tartamudeó Zeus con pánico, si la mancha en el piso tiene algo que decir.

\- Exacto, yo soy el creador del universo, así que como mínimo muestra respeto, Rey de los cielos – dijo Caos con un tono amenazante, mientras que sus ojos pulsaron con poder y brillaron un poco más.

Como uno, todos los dioses asintieron con la cabeza y dio comienzo un silencio sepulcral, eso al menos hasta que Zeus quiso abrir la boca, pero alguien más le ganó:

\- Señor Caos, deberá perdonar a mi hermano por su carácter, tiene el mal hábito de creerse superior a los demás, pero si me lo permite me gustaría preguntarle ¿Qué lo trae aquí? No es que tenga algo contra usted, pero no es normal que salga de su reino por nada- preguntó Hestia, mientras miraba a Zeus con una marca de enojo anime (ya saben la cruz roja).

\- _¿Por qué siento que Hestia puede meterme una paliza y dejarme en un cráter tan de repente?_ – pensó Zeus para sus adentros y con algo de miedo.

\- Hmm, bueno al menos eso demuestra que este consejo todavía tiene una voz de la razón – dijo Caos con algo de humor.

\- ¿Perdón pero que quiso decir con eso? – dijo Atenea mientras se tronaba los nudillos con otra marca de enojo, los ojos en blanco y el aura asesina.

\- Lo que dije es la verdad, aún tienen una voz de la razón, y a mucha honra, ya que tú, Atenea, a pesar de ser la diosa de la sabiduría dejas que tu juicio y orgullo nublen tus pensamientos y acciones- dijo Caos con un tono más gélido que los polos.

\- No sería la primera vez – dijo Poseidón mientras se reía a carcajadas.

\- Ja, dios del mar, tú no eres mejor que ella, e incluso has demostrado ser incluso peor- dijo Caos con leve furia.

\- ¿! Qué¡?, ¿Qué hice? Yo no he hecho nada para ser peor que Atenea- dijo Poseidón con desdén.

\- Y todavía lo preguntas, si quieres saber, eso es parte de lo que tengo que decir en esta visita, la razón de que yo haya decidido venir es para avisarles dos cosas, la primera es que sus estupideces de hace cinco años los pudieron haber condenado en la guerra que se aproxima – dijo Caos con ira evidente en su tono.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?- Gritaron todos los dioses.

\- ¡ Así es, los "grandiosos" dioses del Olimpo decidieron que el héroe que más se sacrificó, que los salvo de ser reducidos a polvo, de ser destruidos, el héroe que valoraba más su familia, con todo y defectos, que valoraba más sus amistades y era justo, aquél que rechazó la fama, el poder, la riqueza e incluso rechazó por amor el mejor regalo de parte de los dioses a un mortal como él, la maldita inmortalidad, SI HABLO DE PERSEUS JACKSON, QUIEN FUE EXILIADO DEBIDO A QUE SUS PODERES ESTABAN IGUALANDO A LOS DE UN DIOS MENOR, Y, QUE SEGÚN USTEDES, LLEGADO EL TIEMPO Y EL MOMENTO EL TENDRÍA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DERROCARLOS, SABIENDO QUE SU PEOR DEFECTO, AQUÉL QUE LE COSTARÍA LA VIDA, SERÍA LA LEALTAD INCONDICIONAL A SU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS – gritó Caos completamente enfurecido.

Al escuchar todo esto, los dioses que votaron por su exilio, (el de Percy) agacharon la cabeza debido a la culpa que había empezado a acumularse desde el día en que eso pasó pero que su orgullo había aplastado. Poseidón cubrió sus ojos con la palma de su mano para tratar de parar las lágrimas que querían escapar y Zeus quedó con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Después de unos segundos Zeus recuperó los sentidos y dijo:

\- Bueno, pero eso aún tiene remedio, lo único que debemos hacer es levantar el exilio y… - pero Zeus no pudo acabar de decir lo que quería.

\- Eso es imposible – dijo Caos con mucha seriedad.

\- ¿Qué? Pero nosotros podríamos sacar a Percy si…- empezó Atenea.

\- Yo que tú no diría su nombre como si fuera su amigo o familia tan cómodamente Atenea- dijo Caos con un tono amenazante.

\- Bien, pero Perseus solamente está exiliado en el Tártaro, entonces lo único que hay que hacer es levantar el exilio y podremos sacarlo, pero entonces ¿Por qué dices entonces? ¿qué es imposible sacarlo? – preguntó Atenea con algo de preocupación.

\- Eso deben agradecérselo a la Reina del drama y la paranoia, ya que por culpa de él y los que votaron en contra de Percy, su destino es peor que un "exilio" en el Tártaro. Cuando Zeus lanzó el rayo maestro no solo lanzó su cuerpo, lo destruyo al terminar de caer, y por consecuencia, murió- explicó Caos con un tono sombrío.

\- No, no, no, no…- empezó a susurrar Poseidón.

\- Su rey no solo condenó en vida a Percy Jackson, sino que por su culpa el alma de Percy fue atrapada para siempre en el Tártaro, y por si fuera poco ésta fue llevada al mismísimo corazón de éste para ser torturada hasta la locura- dijo Caos con un tono vació y sin emociones.

Poseidón no aguantó y las lágrimas empezaron a correr, algunas de las diosas presentes solo se cubrieron la boca horrorizadas y Hestia soltó la lágrima viva, Dionisio agachó la cabeza recordando al semidiós que se aseguró de cuidar a su hijo y recordó la manera en que lo traicionó, Hefesto agacho la cabeza, una mirada de culpabilidad total en su rostro, Zeus agacho la mirada y apretó los puños, Ares por una vez en su vida en señal de respeto solo agacho la cabeza en silencio, Hades soltó una lágrima por el semidiós que logró conectarlo con su familia otra vez.

Apolo y Hermes soltaron lágrimas silenciosas por el héroe que hizo tanto por ellos, Artemisa apretó los puños por el remordimiento de haberle hecho eso a un inocente y entonces bajó la cabeza. Esas fueron las reacciones de los Olímpicos, Caos solo observó pacientemente y espero unos momentos para que pudieran calmarse y darles la siguiente noticia.

Unos minutos después:

\- Bueno, dejando eso de lado, sé que es triste y malo, pero hay algo más urgente de lo que debo hablarles- dijo Caos.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Poseidón con la voz entrecortada.

\- Su decisión de exiliar a Perseus en teoría les habría costado la guerra…- pero en eso fue interrumpido por Apolo.

\- Wow, espera, espera, espera ¿cómo que una guerra?, no hay manera de que haya otra guerra si no hay siquiera una profecía- dijo Apolo alarmado.

\- Eso es porque ustedes hicieron que la profecía destinada para esta guerra fuera cambiada- explicó Caos.

\- ¿! QUÉ¡?- gritó Apolo.

\- Como lo escucharon, cuando ustedes exiliaron a Perseus, cambiaron la profecía, y no solo eso, hicieron que ésta se colapsara, por eso tendrán que esperar hasta que el Oráculo pueda volver a ver claramente para poder recibir la nueva profecía- exclamó Caos.

\- Pero eso no puede ser…- empezó Démeter.

\- Jamás ha pasado algo como eso… - siguió Hestia.

\- Nunca se ha podido cambiar o peor aún destruir una profecía – terminó Apolo.

\- Ja, pues felicidades son el primer y único panteón que lo ha logrado – se burló Caos.

\- Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de panteón? Ya has mencionado antes la palabra y tengo la impresión de que no te refieres precisamente a nosotros – preguntó Atenea con curiosidad.

\- ¡Y tenemos una ganadora!, bueno en eso tienes razón Atenea, creo que habrán notado que cuando me presenté, mencione precisamente la parte de que soy el creador de todos los panteones **divinos** de este mundo, jamás especifiqué que de ustedes- explicó Caos.

\- Pero entonces eso significa que… - empezó Atenea.

\- Si, ustedes no son los únicos dioses que habitan este mundo- terminó Caos.

Todos los dioses se quedaron atónitos y con la boca abierta:

-Sé que querrán saber cómo es que no sabían de esto, pero, primero déjenme explicarles y al final harán el resto de sus preguntas ¿Ok? – dijo Caos

Los dioses solo asintieron lentamente…

\- Bueno, para empezar, hay algo que la mayoría de los panteones tienen en común, todas se originan del vacío y el caos. Ustedes, por ejemplo, se originaron del caos, otro de los panteones se originó desde el vacío, uno más también se alzó del caos, por eso es que yo soy el creador de todos los panteones- explicó Caos.

\- Se preguntarán ¿por qué entonces no los han detectado hasta ahora, verdad?, bueno eso es porque yo hice una barrera de magia que los limita a una zona de influencia, por ejemplo, ustedes los griegos se mueven con el corazón de "Occidente". Aunque en realidad eso es cosa mía. Digamos que yo até con magia a todos los panteones en zonas donde jamás se conectaran para así evitar guerras devastadoras- continuó Caos.

\- Eso me lleva al último asunto que debo tratar con ustedes. En este momento, la guerra que se aproxima, no sólo los incluye a ustedes sino que también incluye a otro de los panteones, específicamente al panteón del Norte, en el cual se encuentran los dioses nórdicos o Asgardianos – siguió Caos.

\- En esta lucha, ustedes son los protagonistas, precisamente por eso decidí hablar con su líder y ver si podía convencerlo de pelear esta guerra juntos, como aliados, sorprendentemente accedió- dijo Caos.

\- Entonces…- empezó Hera

\- Los dioses de Asgard han decidido ayudarlos en esta guerra para salvar su mundo y el de ellos aunque, por el momento, ellos están ocupados recuperándose de un incidente que ha acontecido en su zona. Por ello estarán listos dentro de 3 años aproximadamente y al fin pelearán a su lado, no obstante ellos mantendrán la línea en lo que ustedes se preparan- terminó Caos.

\- Espera ¿cómo que mantener la línea? – preguntó Ares.

\- El panteón nórdico está dividido en varios mundos y dimensiones que se conectan a la tierra de forma especial, 9 para ser exactos, Asgard y sus aliados defenderán la Tierra de las fuerzas enemigas de su lado en lo que ustedes también se preparan y defienden la Tierra – explicó Caos.

\- Aunque, hay otra buena noticia, otro de los panteones ha decidido, enviar uno de sus mejores guerreros para contribuir a la lucha, ese guerrero llegará dentro de 3 años, de esa manera estará preparado para combatir a su lado y ayudarlos en su lucha -informó Caos.

\- ¿Podría decirnos que panteón envía los refuerzos? – preguntó Artemisa.

\- El panteón del este, encabezado por la cultura japonesa- respondió Caos.

\- Wow, eso es increíble vamos a recibir a un guerrero de Japón para ayudarnos – dijo Apolo con estrellas en los ojos.

\- Por favor, solo es un guerrero, que tanta diferencia podría hacer- dijo Ares sarcásticamente.

\- Jajajajajaja, lo descubrirán cuando llegue- dijo Caos con un tono de malicia.

\- Si, claro- dijo Ares sarcásticamente.

\- Bueno mi tiempo se agota, tengo que irme de vuelta a mi dimensión, pero antes, para que el guerrero del este pueda pasar, requerirán la ayuda de uno de los suyos, cuando el momento llegué yo vendré y ayudaré a traerlo- avisó Caos antes de que abriera un portal detrás de él.

\- Bueno, me retiro, los veré en tres años- se despidió Caos antes de pasar por el portal y desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

\- Bueno eso resuelve algunas preguntas que el consejo pueda tener, por ahora tenemos que prepararnos para una guerra- dijo Zeus.

\- Artemisa, te doy la tarea de que aumentes el número de tus cazadoras, Atenea y Dionisio quiero que ustedes 2 preparen a los semidioses, si lo que Caos dijo es cierto entonces tenemos trabajo por hacer – dijo Zeus.

\- ¿A qué te refieres padre? – preguntó Atenea.

\- Mientras esta guerra dure, todos los dioses tienen permiso de estar al lado de sus hijos semidioses, eso incluye que los entrenaremos personalmente para que usen sus poderes y logremos algo en esta guerra, y no solo eso, sino que también uniremos a los romanos y a los griegos, Ares tu como Marte darás el aviso a los romanos ¿entendido? – preguntó Zeus.

\- De acuerdo Padre – dijo Ares.

\- Bueno con eso hemos terminado la sesión, pueden irse – dijo Zeus antes de desaparecer en un rayo.

Una vez dicho esto, todos los dioses siguieron las órdenes y empezaron a irse uno tras otro del salón hasta que solo quedó Hestia dentro de él, acto seguido ella se levantó y camino a la hoguera, el fuego de las llamas reflejaba sus emociones, estaba muy bajo…

\- Percy… - susurró Hestia mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos

 _¿Dimensión desconocida?_

En un lugar desconocido, en el claro de un bosque, donde la única luz que se ve, es la luz de la luna, justo encima de un charco en el medio de este una figura se encuentra meditando, en posición de flor del loto, hasta que abre los ojos….

Estos son de un azul hielo, en vez de una pupila normal, estos revelan un patrón complicado de "símbolos negros", en el centro del ojo se halla un punto negro y este a su vez está rodeado de un círculo más grande que posee otros tres círculos en una formación triangular, en los espacios donde no hay círculos unas barras negras van desde el círculo mayor hasta el límite del iris…

Solo un pensamiento corre por su cabeza…

\- _Ya es hora…, dentro de 3 años humanos volveré- pensó la persona…_

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ….**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya saben si tienen preguntas del fic, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. Den un review, espero no haber sido tan cruel con este cliffhanger pero bueno, ya que, veré si puedo seguir actualizando así, es que ya empecé la escuela y bueno, a ver cómo me va, goldhellfire se despide. BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos goldhellfire reportándose con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, primero gracias por estar viendo y dando likes al fic, me conmueven, segundo en este capítulo tal vez se revele algo que pondrá un poco de cabeza la idea, pero o bueno que más da espero que les guste la idea y por último si se dieron cuenta entonces que bueno sino pues de una vez lo menciono, me gusta describir a veces con mucho detalle las cosas, objetos o personajes.**

 **Una última nota perdónenme por la tardanza en este cap. estuve muy ocupado.**

 **Bueno sin más creo que es momento de que hagan lo que vinieron a hacer a leer:**

 **Disclaimer:** **Naruto, Thor y Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Stan Lee y Rick Riordan.**

 **Capítulo 3: Una llegada inesperada.**

 **Artemisa (POV)**

Vaya día y sobre todo estos últimos 3 años, los cuales debo admitir han sido horribles y lo que le sigue, después de que terminara la junta del consejo, los dioses empezamos a realizar las tareas dadas por Zeus. Atenea, Dionisio y Marte reunieron a los semidioses y los empezaron a entrenar y tratar de ayudar para que fuesen capaces de pelear y sobrevivir en esta guerra.

El resto de los Olímpicos no se quedaron atrás, ellos comenzaron a entrenar al resto de sus hijos lo mejor que pudieron para prepararlos para lo que se avecinaba, los romanos traídos por Marte fueron trasladados al Campamento Mestizo para seguir con su entrenamiento bajo la guía directa de Marte, Belona y Atenea.

Yo por mi parte empecé a cazar grupos de monstruos que tuvieran más de 30 miembros por grupo, según mi padre eso reduciría las probabilidades de que se formaran batallones o incluso ejércitos capaces de invadir el campamento. Desde ese momento mis cazadoras y yo hemos estado como locas cazando y destruyendo grupo tras grupo, lo raro es que, en muy poco tiempo, las cifras obtenidas de monstruos se incrementaron exponencialmente. Tanto así que, poco antes de la mitad del primer año, los grupos llegaban hasta los 70 monstruos cada uno.

Fue por eso que decidí dejar a mis cazadoras en el campamento para que entrenaran y ayudaran a las reclutas, además de que ahí ellas estarían seguras y me daría tiempo de encontrar a más reclutas y así engrosar las filas. Pero ojo, esto fue solo durante la mitad del primer año. En estos momentos las cosas se han puesto feas con **F** mayúscula.

Primero que nada, los monstruos empezaron a lanzar ataques al Campamento Mestizo a partir del segundo año y, aunque no hayamos sufrido bajas, la moral está muy baja.

Pero bueno, no está todo perdido (al menos por ahora), aún hay una gota de esperanza para todos, al parecer hoy se cumple el plazo de 3 años para que el guerrero japonés llegué y nos ayude con esta guerra que se avecina, ¿Me pregunto cómo será?, ¿Qué tan fuerte es?, ¿Será realmente suficiente para balancear esta guerra?

Pues eso está por verse, en estos momentos estoy junto a los demás Olímpicos, esperando a que Caos haga su acto de aparición y traiga al guerrero con él. Mientras eso ocurre, nosotros discutimos algunos preparativos para la guerra y la situación actual…¡ABURRIDO!

 _Dimensión desconocida 3era persona._

Mientras tanto, a la sombra de un árbol grande y verde, el cual tenía las raíces sumergidas en agua, se encontraba una figura meditando encima de la misma, con los ojos cerrados y sin hacer ruido alguno. Hasta que de un momento a otro en un destello de luz aparece una mujer muy hermosa con ojos azules como el cielo, una piel pálida y cabello plateado que parecía capaz de brillar en la oscuridad. Medía 1.80 era muy alta, sus labios finos, pechos copa DD (como dije antes me gusta ser gráfico pero no toco lo pervertido), un abdomen sin un gramo de grasa, unas caderas que matarían a cualquier hombre o ser divino de una hemorragia masiva y estaba vestida con un kimono blanco con unos símbolos ( **生命の女神** ), los cuales significan Diosa de la vida.

Dicha mujer apareci metros de la figura meditando estando encima del agua, pasados unos segundos, empezó a caminar encima de esta como si fuera el suelo hasta estar a solo unos pasos de nuestro ser misterioso, fue en ese momento que la figura habló:

\- Kami ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? – preguntó la figura con un tono formal pero alegre.

\- Ahhh…. Me temo que el tiempo ha llegado Juubi-chan- respondió Kami con tristeza.

\- Está bien, iré, pero recuerda Kami-chan que ya no estoy atada a ningún panteón por ninguna ley, así que técnicamente puedo escoger en que panteón quiero vivir y no ser afectada por todas sus reglas- le dijo la ahora Juubi con algo de malicia.

\- Si tu decisión es quedarte aquí después de la guerra entonces eres bienvenida para hacerlo, si no, entonces al menos no te olvides de visitar ¿va? – dijo Kami ya más animada.

\- Eso tenlo por seguro- le respondió Juubi.

\- Entonces, ¿ya casi es hora? – preguntó Juubi con una sonrisa que prometía una travesura.

\- Ahh, a veces me preguntó porque no te convertiste en kitsune en vez de okami, con tu talento en bromas y travesuras serías la hermana perfecta para Kurama- dijo Kami con un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Pues solo has prueba de ADN y listo, sabremos si soy pariente de ella o no- dijo la okami con gracia mientras se reía.

\- Puedes apostar por ello- respondió Kami.

Y así estuvieron hablando y riendo como las amigas que son mientras llegaba el momento en que Juubi partiría hacia el panteón griego …

 _Monte Olimpo panteón griego 3era persona._

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo, a pesar de que faltaba poco para que llegase el "guerrero" japonés, los dioses seguían haciendo un repaso de su progreso en los preparativos antes de la llegada de Caos.

\- Bueno, ya casi es la hora de que llegue Caos con el guerrero (Ares soltó un resoplido), pero antes me gustaría saber ¿cómo van las cosas? – dijo Zeus con seriedad.

\- Padre, los semidioses están bien entrenados y han mejorado bastante. Tanto romanos como griegos están preparados para luchar en esta guerra, los hemos entrenado bien con las armas y hemos ayudado a que alcancen un gran potencial en sus poderes divinos- reportó Atenea con orgullo y seriedad.

\- La legión está muy bien entrenada padre, puedo asegurarte que un mejor ejército romano no habrá jamás- declaró con convicción Marte.

\- Esas son excelentes noticias, Artemisa ¿Qué me dices de tus cazadoras? – preguntó Zeus

\- Las cosas para mí y las cazadoras están mal, desde que empezaron a aparecer los batallones de monstruos tuve que ordenarles que se quedaran en el Campamento para entrenar y ayudar a sus compañeras recién reclutadas- dijo con pesadez Artemisa.

\- Bueno al menos no has tenido bajas, cambiando el tema, Apolo, ¿Todavía no hay noticias de la nueva profecía? – preguntó Zeus con preocupación.

\- Nada aún, eso me inquieta, ya que entonces sin una profecía estaremos a ciegas en esta guerra- dijo Apolo con una seriedad nada característica de él.

Y tenía todo el derecho a estar así, desde el día en que Caos reveló lo que le pasó a Percy los dioses del Olimpo habían terminado divididos (al menos de manera personal) Apolo se había vuelto muy serio, ya no hacía tantas bromas e incluso no le dirigía la palabra a Artemisa como antes, solo lo hacía cuando era necesario, ya no la visitaba, es como si hubiera roto su relación de hermano con ella.

Incluso los Tres Grandes tenían sus problemas ahora, Hades, por ejemplo, se había distanciado de Poseidón y Zeus, había vuelto a retirarse al inframundo la mayor parte del tiempo, solo iba al Olimpo para asuntos importantes, Poseidón no estaba mejor, la culpa y el remordimiento lo habían carcomido tanto que, ahora en vez de ojos verde mar lo que se veía eran ojos rojos y vidriosos con grandes ojeras por las lágrimas que había derramado, Zeus, a pesar de no haber tenido relación con Percy tampoco se salvó de una bronca, su esposa Hera lo había mandado al cuerno por haber provocado la división del Consejo.

Incluso Hermes había quedado afectado, el seguía con su trabajo, de eso no había duda pero, siempre que le tocaba entregar un paquete a los dioses culpables del exilio de Percy se volvía frío y cortante, Hera y Hestia trataron muchas veces de volver a unir a su familia, pero cada vez que lo intentaban las cosas salían mal, Hera no podía hacer nada porque ella fue parte del castigo de Percy, y Hestia, aunque era más neutral con todos, siempre que intentaba algo las cosas no salían nada bien.

Pero, volviendo al asunto, después de que Apolo dijera eso, los dioses volvieron a sentir esa abrumadora presencia igual que aquella vez de hace 3 años, todos se reclinaron en sus tronos y se prepararon para lo que venía. Fue después de unos minutos que se abrió un portal con forma de hoyo negro como la última vez, por este, el primero en pasar fue Caos, que estaba igual que la última vez que lo vieron, pero lo raro ocurrió cuando del mismo portal salió una mujer completamente extraña para ellos.

La mujer medía 1.75, muy alta, tenía la piel pálida como Hades como si no estuviera expuesta al Sol ni lo suficiente, su cabello era de un color rojo sangre, el cuál caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos le daban un toque un poco aterrador pero exótico a la vez, tenían los iris de color rojo como su cabello y la esclera era negra, tenía labios finos, unos pechos copa C que casi bordeaban los D, tapados por un kimono de color negro con un estampado de media luna de color plateada, en la espalda había unos símbolos de color rojo como estos:  
 **悪魔の女** **神** **( Diosa de los demonios),** traía unas sandalias rojas a juego con su pelo

¿Y qué hacían todos los dioses?, tirando la baba por ver semejante mujer y sorprendentemente Afrodita se sentía celosa de **ella** , incluso Atenea no paraba de darle algunas miradas de envidia, pero la mejor de todas las reacciones se la llevó:

\- ¿Por qué de repente me siento fea? – Pensó la tabla, digo, Artemisa confundida y con una pizca de celos.

Caos solo miraba a los dioses con incredulidad por su reacción, la mujer solo carcajeó, y no voy a mentir, podrá parecer salida del infierno, pero eso se oía angelical, con eso basto para sacar a los dioses de su viaje en Babilonia.

\- Bueno, señor Caos ya lo estábamos esperando- dijo Zeus mientras se limpiaba la baba.

\- Seguro que sí Zeus – dijo Caos sarcásticamente.

\- Bueno, estábamos revisando los preparativos mientras llegaba, aunque creo que hablo por todos (-Si, como no- pensó Hades) pero podría decirnos ¿quién es ella?, ¿Es ella la guerrera que nos dijo que vendría a ayudar en la guerra? – preguntó Zeus.

Pero antes de que Caos pudiera contestar la mujer se le adelantó:

\- No, yo no soy quien va a ayudarlos en su guerra, Olímpicos, esa persona aún está por llegar – dijo la mujer con una voz sensual y clara, que tomó por sorpresa a los dioses (otra vez).

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Entonces que hace ella aquí!? – preguntó Ares después de que se le corriera la baba otra vez.

\- Ok, primero, dejen de hacer preguntas y denle un respiro – dijo Caos con una voz autoritaria.

Todos se callaron, y en ese mismo instante y aprovechando la situación, la mujer dio unos pasos al frente manteniéndose visible para todos los dioses, los miró y fue cuando les habló:

\- Bueno, para empezar mi nombre es Yami, soy la diosa de la oscuridad, los demonios y reina indiscutible de la dimensión Makai – dijo Yami con un tono serio.

\- Espera dijiste ¿Diosa de los demonios? – preguntó Apolo con algo de miedo, aunque a su lado Hermes no estaba mejor, el pobre estaba detrás de su trono.

\- Si, así es, ahora la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque Caos y mi hermana me han pedido que envíe a mi mejor guerrero para ayudarles en su guerra- dijo Yami con aburrimiento.

\- Así es, su hermana y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo y logramos convencer a Yami de que enviará a su mejor guerrero para apoyarlos en esta guerra- comentó Caos.

\- Eso es una buena noticia pero, ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Atenea.

\- Eso también es parte de lo que íbamos a hablar, como Yami vive en una realidad alterna solo ella puede traer al guerrero- soltó la bomba Caos.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?- gritaron todos los olímpicos.

-¿Nos estás diciendo que aún no pueden traer al guerrero?, entonces, ¿Cuándo llegará? – preguntó Apolo con irritación al estilo anime, (la cruz roja).

\- Básicamente si- respondió Caos con calma.

\- Ok, entonces ¿Cuándo lo traerán? – preguntó Hermes.

\- Lo traeremos en unos minutos, pero tanto Yami como yo creemos que sería una mejor opción que ustedes de dirijan al campamento y avisen de la llegada del guerrero - les dijo Caos.

\- Hmm, es buena idea, así no habrá un pandemonio cuando llegue- dijo Atenea después de pensarlo unos segundos.

\- Bueno, entonces creo que será bueno que vayamos al campamento para avisarles de la llegada de nuestros refuerzos y evitar que se alarmen- dijo Zeus con un tono que no daba lugar a discusión.

Entonces cada uno de los Olímpicos empezó a desvanecerse (cada quien a su manera), Zeus (La Reina ehh Rey del drama) desapareció en un trueno enorme, Hera en un destello de luz, Poseidón en una brisa marina, Hades se deshizo en sombras, Démeter en un remolino de trigo etc. Hasta que en la sala solo quedaron Caos y Yami.

Fue ahí cuando Yami decidió romper el silencio:

\- Wow, sí que se toman el drama muy en serio, si es que la salida de Zeus cuenta para algo – dijo Yami con algo de risa.

\- Arggh, eso corre en la familia griega y de forma profunda- gruño Caos mientras gruñía con fastidio.

\- Y yo que me quejaba de lo dramática que es Nibi, ahora le debo 1000 ryo a Kurama por esa apuesta – dijo Yami con un bufido.

Y es que la verdad es que Yami había apostado con Kurama que jamás encontrarían a alguien más dramático que Nibi, entonces Kurama aprovechó y apostó a que si lo haría.

\- Bueno, creo que es momento de que comiences con el jutsu – dijo Caos con seriedad.

\- De acuerdo voy empezando – dijo Yami asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces empezó a reunir su energía para realizar su técnica y poder traer a Juubi, pasaron casi 15 minutos hasta que Yami reunió la energía suficiente y fue cuando empezó a realizar una serie de posiciones de manos hasta que finalmente se detuvo y, justo después de realizados los mismos, muerde su pulgar sacando sangre al mismo, que se veía tan oscura que parecía más petróleo líquido, usándola para trazar una cruz en la palma de su mano y luego presionándola contra el piso.

\- 3 – comenzó a contar Caos en voz alta.

 _Dimensión desconocida 3era persona:_

De vuelta con Juubi y Kami ellas siguen charlando hasta que sienten el tirón que la energía de Yami produce en Juubi:  
\- ¿Ya es la hora verdad? – preguntó Kami con una sonrisa triste.

\- Si, ya es hora, te voy a extrañar mucho Kami, a ti y a los demás – dijo Juubi con una sonrisa igual.

\- Bueno, al menos déjame darte algo antes de que te vayas- dijo Kami con algo más de entusiasmo.

De pronto de la nada y sin previo aviso se materializó una máscara blanca con detalles pintados en negro que la hacían parecer como si fuese el rostro de un lobo, incluso las "orejas" eran sólidas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los símbolos en la frente de esta:

 **狼の女王** **(Reina Lobo, ahora solo imaginen una máscara ANBU con la forma de lobo).**

\- Ahh, yo… No sé qué decir Kami… aparte de muchas gracias – dijo Juubi tartamudeando por la sorpresa.

\- De nada – dijo Kami con una sonrisa, mientras esta se levantaba junto a Juubi y la abrazaba.

\- _2_ – _contó mentalmente Kami._

\- Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya – dijo Juubi.

\- Si ya es momento de que partas – dijo Kami con seriedad.

\- _1 – contó mentalmente Juubi._

\- Salúdame a Shini-kun – se despidió Juubi mientras desaparecía en una gran explosión de humo.

\- Lo haré Juubi, espero que todo salga bien y que sobrevivas – dijo Kami mientras el humo desaparecía.

 _En el Olimpo:_

\- Ufff, juro que si sigues pidiendo tanto chakra Juubi, te pondré a dieta de pan y agua y destruiré todo el ramen que se encuentra cerca – resopló Yami con algo de enojo por la energía que había gastado (30%).

\- 0 – contó mentalmente Yami, Caos, Kami y Juubi.

\- **Kuchyiose no jutsu: Juubi no Okami** – gritó Yami.

Entonces, de su palma brotó un círculo con varias líneas saliendo en 8 direcciones diferentes, todo hecho de símbolos, aunque en el centro se hallaba la misma cruz, después de unos segundos, en todo el salón estalló una nube de humo y una presencia que sería digna de un primordial entró al Olimpo, pero no se detuvo allí, todos en el panteón griego lo sintieron, incluso desde tan lejos, dicha presencia mandó un escalofrió en la piel de todos los semidioses y dioses en el campamento.

\- Vaya sí que te tardaste en invocarme Yami-chan – dijo la voz de Juubi.

Después de que el humo se disipara se pudo apreciar por fin el aspecto de Juubi, o al menos lo que se alcanzaba a distinguir, no podía distinguirse si la silueta era de mujer o no (aún), muy alta, por cierto. Medía como 1.80, pero estaba toda cubierta por una bata negra (como los capitanes ANBU), tenía la máscara puesta y un pantalón shinobi negro con varios bolsillos, llevaba una bolsa para kunai en el lado izquierdo de la cintura y traía unos zapatos negros para correr a juego con todo lo demás.

\- Hasta que al fin llegas loba tragona, ¿Por qué no respondías? – preguntó Yami mientras jadeaba.

\- Estaba despidiéndome de Kami-chan, y ¿!A QUIÉN LLAMAS TRAGONA, PLANA¡? – gritó Juubi con una cruz de irritación en su frente.

\- ¿!PLANA¡?, mejor ni digas nada !GORDA¡- dijo Yami con fuego en sus ojos y el puño levantado.

\- AH SÍ, PUES VEN AQUÍ Y DÍMELO EN MI CARA PELIRROJA IDIOTA- gritó Juubi con fuego en los ojos.

\- Chicas, por favor cálmense, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. - pero Caos no pudo terminar por qué.

\- TÚ CALLATE – gritaron las dos haciendo que Caos se encogiera en su lugar por el sonido y le salieran lágrimas anime.

\- Ya nadie me respeta – murmuró Caos con depresión.

\- Bueno, dejando a un lado las niñerías, es bueno verte Juubi – dijo Yami con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, también me alegro de verte Yami – dijo Juubi con un tono alegre.

\- Bueno, si ya dejaron de pelear (por favor que ya hayan parado) tenemos que ir a un campamento – dijo Caos con algo de miedo.

\- Si… sobre eso ¿crees que podrías dejar que Yami y yo hagamos una última cosa antes de ir al campamento? – preguntó Juubi.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Caos

\- Bueno estaba pensando en una carrera entre ella y yo hasta la entrada del campamento – dijo Juubi con un tono entusiasmado.

\- No creo que tengamos tiempo para eso- dijo Caos.

\- Por favor…- dijo Juubi haciendo el jutsu de Ojitos de Perro triste.

\- No – dijo Caos, empezando a sufrir bajo el efecto.

\- Por favor Caos… ¿Siii? – preguntó después Yami con el mismo jutsu.

\- Ahh está bien, pero nada peligroso ¿entendido? – dijo Caos después de suspirar derrotado.

\- DE ACUERDO, NOS VEMOS EN EL CAMPAMENTO – dijeron ambas antes de salir de la sala.

\- _¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que algo malo está por pasar?_ – pensó Caos antes de desvanecerse en humo negro.

 _Orillas del Monte Olimpo…_

\- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Juubi.

\- Más que tu no puedo estarlo – contestó Juubi.

\- Bueno, a la cuenta de 3 saltamos ¿va? – dijo Yami usando una sonrisa característica de Kurama.

¿Y qué hacían las 2?, después de haber salido se habían dirigido por las calles del Olimpo hacía el borde de la montaña, no sin antes ganarse algunas miradas curiosas y algo deseosas de algunos de los peatones del Olimpo, y ahora contemplaban el vacío que estaba ante ellas. Apenas eran las 2:00 de la tarde así que luz no faltaba, ahora mismo se preparaban para hacer una de las mayores locuras que se les podría haber ocurrido.

\- ¿Preparada? – preguntó Yami con la misma sonrisa.

\- Sí, por cierto ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Juubi mientras saltaba cuando Yami se daba la vuelta.

\- ¡HEY, ESO ES TRAMPA! – gritó Yami mientras saltaba tras su amiga.

Para Juubi todo iba de lo lindo, se tiró a un vacío de varios cientos de metros, y mientras lo hacía, su amiga la seguía. Entonces, cuando al fin el banco de nubes se apartó, pudo ver lo que le esperaba, el suelo de la ciudad de Nueva York.

\- Ja, alcánzame si puedes – le dijo Juubi a Yami mientras se impulsaba en su caída.

\- Oh no, no lo harás – dijo Yami mientras también se impulsaba.

Entonces Juubi empezó a torcerse en el aire hasta quedar suspendida en él y lanzó un kunai de su bolsa con tanta fuerza que este se clavó en la azotea de uno de los bloques de apartamentos cercanos.

Y mientras tanto la altura disminuía, 60, 50, 40, 30, 20, 15…

\- Te veo en el campamento Yami – dijo Juubi con un tono que prometía una broma.

\- ¿Qué? espera ¿a donde vas? – preguntó mientras seguía cayendo.

\- Oh, lejos del suelo, te veo luego – dijo antes de desaparecer en un destello negro.

\- OHHH, ESA HIJA DE… - dijo mientras caía, pero fue interrumpida, cortesía del suelo.

¡BUUM!

\- ¡ **JUUUUUBIIIII**! – gritó Yami desde su marca en el piso

 _Bloque de apartamentos._

En eso vemos el lugar donde el kunai cayó, de pronto una marca que estaba grabada en el kunai se ilumina y aparece en otro destello negro Juubi riéndose de la cara de Yami.

\- Ohh, eso fue gracioso Jajaja – dijo Juubi entre carcajadas.

\- Ohh, bueno, momento de correr – dijo ahora poniéndose seria.

Y dicho eso empezó a saltar entre los techos de los edificios como cierto amigo arácnido, mientras pensaba lo que tardaría en llegar al campamento.

 _Campamento Mestizo_

 **Artemisa (POV)**

¡Por el Río Estigio!, ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?, esa presencia se sintió como la de Caos, pero mucho menos intensa, si eso se originó en el Olimpo no quiero ni saber que es lo que viene. Bueno, en estos momentos mis hermanos y los demás dioses estamos aquí en el Campamento esperando cerca de la Casa Grande junto a **todos** los semidioses y mis cazadoras, ver al guerrero cuando este llegué.

Estamos muy ansiosos de que al fin llegue, tanto que incluso los 7 y los consejeros de las cabañas están aquí, todos estamos atentos esperando a Caos, Yami y a ese guerrero misterioso y mientras lo hacemos me pongo a pensar cómo ha cambiado la vida en el Campamento desde el incidente con Perseus.

Los campistas habían tratado de dejarlo en el olvido, sus amigos del campamento griego habían roto su lazo de amistad con él completamente, incluso se veía más apagado el ambiente, los pegasos y caballos estaban conmocionados por la ausencia del hijo de su creador, pero el peor fue Blackjack quién no se dejó montar por nadie más desde la desaparición de Percy.

Hablando de desaparición, en estos momentos Caos acaba de aparecer, pero, está sólo ¿Por qué?, ¿No deberían de acompañarlo Yami y el guerrero?

\- Siento la demora, Yami no debería tardar mucho – dijo Caos rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué, pero donde están? ¿no se supone que Yami debería estar aquí con él? – preguntó Zeus algo preocupado.

\- Descuida, solo es algo que les llevará poco tiempo – dijo Caos muy calmado.

Y en efecto, solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que todos escuchamos un sonido peculiar, parecía el de una estampida, entonces todos comenzamos a ver de dónde venía, en ese momento capté de donde venía, fue ahí cuando los guie a la carretera por la que salía la furgoneta del campamento.

En ese momento fue cuando los vimos, a lo lejos, casi a unos 50 m del lugar por la carretera, se veían nubes de polvo, del tipo que provocarían las estampidas, por unos segundos nadie pudo ver que provocaba las nubes hasta que todos pudieron ver a Yami y otra figura que la seguía de su lado izquierdo, no pude distinguir bien si era hombre o mujer ya que su ropa la cubría por completo, aparte de que no había nada que me ayudara a distinguir el género.

Los dos estaban corriendo lado a lado, y casi no se distinguían al correr a semejante velocidad, si tuviera que adivinar a qué velocidad iban diría que iban a la de un centauro, y créanme eso es mucho decir, si el guerrero es mortal entonces ¿Cómo es posible que tenga semejante velocidad?, ¿Serán todos los guerreros japoneses así de rápidos?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los dos frenaron a unos 5 m delante de nosotros levantando otra cortina de humo. Pasaron solo unos minutos hasta que pudimos verlos, y no miento, me sigo sintiendo fea de tan solo ver a Yami, pero me mataba la curiosidad la identidad del individuo que estaba a su lado.

Para empezar, era muy alto, 1.80 m, parecía tener una complexión delgada pero su vestimenta no revelaba nada de él, así que no podía determinarla, para empezar, tenía la cabeza cubierta por una capucha negra que era parte de una especie de bata negra, y traía puesta una máscara un poco rara, parecía que quería imitar la cara de un lobo, aunque traía unos símbolos muy raros en la frente de la misma, tenía un pantalón negro que traía muchos bolsillos por todo el muslo, en su cintura del lado izquierdo traía una bolsa mediana de color crema, y por último para completar traía unos zapatos negros para correr, todo a juego.

Parece más una especie de asesino, como el de ese juego moderno Asassins ¿Qué? Creed, bueno el punto es que no parece mucho un guerrero, yo me imaginaba algo diferente, no sé tal vez un hombre con músculos por doquier o algo así, no esto, pero bueno, eso es lo común aquí.

Hablando de cosas noté que solo Yami parecía cansada, estaba respirando agitadamente, y con eso bastaba para provocar una inundación en el campamento por la baba que les salían a todos los hombres ¡Arghh!

Total, vi que todos todavía estaban en las nubes (Zeus siempre está ahí), caminé hasta el frente y justo cuando iba a hablar alguien me ganó:

\- ¡Te gané toma eso, GORDA! – gritó Yami fuera de aliento

\- ¡Claro que no, yo te gané PLANA! – gritó la "figura encapuchada".

\- ¡Claro que no, yo fui LOBA OBESA! – volvió a gritar Yami.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?, eso no es verdad, se vio claramente que yo llegué primero ¡- grito otra vez la "figura encapuchada "que curiosamente suena como una mujer.

Y así estuvieron durante un rato echándose gritos y poniéndose una contra la otra de narices, en eso a todos se les paso el efecto **babas,** vieron la discusión y les corrió una gota de sudor por la nuca.

En eso Atenea decidió interrumpir, le basto con un estornudo para hacer que los dos pararan, y lo hicieron de forma cómica, Yami estaba dándole golpes leves a la figura en las costillas, mientras la figura le jalaba del cabello y el brazo:

\- ¡Ehem! – estornudó Atenea para llamarles la atención.

\- ¿QUÉ? – gritaron al unísono Yami y la figura.

\- Si ya terminaron, me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas – dijo Atenea con una pequeña marca de irritación (cruz roja).

\- Si, bueno claro – murmuró Yami mientras los dos paraban y se apartaban, Yami con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.

\- Bueno… ¿entonces **ÉL,** es el guerrero? – preguntó Ares.

\- Si e … - iba a responder Yami, pero la interrumpió la figura.

\- Yo soy el guerrero que envió el panteón japonés – respondió la misma voz de la "figura".

\- ¿No te vas a presentar? – preguntó Hermes.

\- Aunque es cortesía presentarse primero de todas formas diré mi nombre, aunque yo ya sepa los suyos, mi nombre es Juubi no Okami – respondió la ahora nombrada Juubi.

\- ¿Tu nombre es Lobo de diez colas? – preguntó Apolo.

\- Hmm, si ese es mi nombre ¿Por qué? ¿hay algún problema? – preguntó Juubi.

\- No, ninguno – dijo Apolo rápido con cierto temor.

\- Bien, que bueno que haya quedado claro – dijo Juubi satisfecha.

\- Oye, una pregunta, ¿Por qué hueles como el mar? – preguntó Grover.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, Japón es un país compuesto por islas prácticamente debo de tener el olor a mar – respondió Juubi algo tenso.

\- No, el olor no viene de tu cuerpo, lo detecto de tu sangre, y no es cualquiera, detecto algo familiar – dijo Grover con una expresión pensativa.

\- … - Juubi ya no respondió nada.

\- Ahhh, te dije que alguien te podría identificar – dijo Yami suspirando pesadamente.

\- Bueno, mejor que lo supieran de último minuto ¿no? – respondió Juubi con pesadez.

\- ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? – preguntó Hades con curiosidad.

\- Te diré porque reconoces ese olor sátiro, eso es porque soy un "pariente" de un dios del mar de este panteón – respondió Juubi.

Ok, eso sí me dejo de piedra y no solo a mí sino a todos los que estábamos presentes, ¿Poseidón tiene un pariente así de poderoso?, ¿Cómo es posible el jamás lo haya mencionado?

\- ¿Pero cómo? Poseidón jamás ha mencionado algo así ¿verdad tío P? – pregunté con cierto temor.

\- Es verdad jamás te he visto en mi vida, yo debería poder recordar algo así- dijo Poseidón alarmado.

\- Si, pues si tengo relación con Poseidón, mi nombre no es Juubi no Okami ese es mi título – respondió Juubi.

\- Entonces ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Zeus con algo de miedo.

Fue ahí cuando Juubi se llevó la mano a la máscara, justamente estaba retirando una parte de la máscara suficiente para dejar que nosotros los dioses viéramos un ojo que nos dejó hechos piedra, como si la mismísima Medusa nos hubiera mostrado su rostro. Era un ojo verde mar con un anillo plateado leve rodeando el borde del iris, esos ojos solo habían aparecido por última vez hace 8 años justo cuando condenamos a…

\- Mi nombre real es Perséfone Jackson – dijo Juubi o Perséfone mirándonos a todos con ese ojo.

 **Muy bien espero que a todos les agrade el cap., y de nuevo me disculpo mucho por la tardanza, pero es que la escuela me ha traído con varios pendientes y me he ocupado, aparte de que la inspiración me hizo hacerlo muy largo, total, espero que les agrade mucho y espero sus reviews, preguntas, quejas etc., etc. , goldhellfire fuera.**


End file.
